


Quiet moments

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott visits Reyes one last time before Meridan.





	Quiet moments

“Thought you would be gone as soon as we landed last night”, said Vetra, leaning on the doorframe of his room.  
“Reyes was busy until this morning”, he said, not turning from his computer, as he sent off some final reports before he left.  
“Hasn’t stopped you before.”  
“Busy as in not at the port. He had stuff to do on the other side of the planet.”  
“Stuff?”  
“Yep.” He shut down his computer.  
“That’s all he said?”  
“That’s all I needed to hear.” He stood up and pulled on his leather jacket.  
“Scott, I’ve already said this but are you sure you can trust him?”  
“Vetra, you’re right.” He grabbed his bag off the floor, slinging the handle over his shoulder.  
“I am?”  
“You’ve said it already.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “But thank you for looking out for me. Now if there is nothing else.”

He walked out of his room, only to see Cora, Jaal, and Liam in the hallway.  
“Why are you still here”, Liam asked.  
“Because I got sick and tired of shaking hands and kissing babies”, he said, rolling his eyes. “If everyone is done questioning me, I’m leaving. Cora, ship’s yours.”  
“Yes, Pathfinder.”  
He walked past them, pausing as he passed the med bay to turn around.  
“Don’t leave without me.”  
“One time.”  
“I’m sorry”, Jaal said. “I don’t understand what-“  
“Someone explain to Jaal because now I’m late.”  
Lexi came out of the med bay.  
“Why aren’t you-“  
“Asked and answered. Twice. Good bye.” He walked out of the ship, pausing at the bottom of the ramp. “Finally”, he sighed.

“Scott.”  
“Oh come on, SAM. Not you too.”  
“Reyes has sent a message saying his last meeting is running long.”  
He looked over his shoulder, back up the ramp.  
“I’m not going back there.”  
“He has suggested you meet him at headquarters. Keema would like to say hello.”  
“That works.”

He walked into the throne room, looking around for Keema when he saw the throne empty.  
“Where’s Keema”, he asked a passing guard.  
“Ms. Dohrgun is in a closed meeting, Pathfinder. The Charlatan told us if you showed up before she was done to make yourself comfortable.”  
He smiled at the man’s sneer.  
“You don’t like me. Do you?”  
“I don’t like how you come into here like you run Kadara port. The Charlatan does. Just because you’re fucking her second, doesn’t mean you get a say.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Excuse me. I’m going to listen to what the Charlatan told me to do.”  
“You better”, the man muttered, walking away.

He smiled at the man’s back before walking over to the throne. He sat down and throwing his feet over one of the arms, pulled up his omni-tool to check his emails.  
“He did say make yourself comfortable.”  
He looked up from his omni-tool and grinned at the angaran.  
“Hey, Keema.”  
“Hello, Ryder. Reyes should be-“  
“Here.”Reyes pulled him up and kissed him. “How’s my queen”, he whispered in his ear.  
“I thought I told you to drop that.”  
“To be fair, I did just find you sitting on a throne.”  
“He does have a point.”  
“All the other chairs were taken. You going to be much longer”, he asked Reyes, running a hand down his chest.  
“I am at your disposal. Want to get out of here?”  
“Reyes”, Keema interrupted. “Maybe we should discuss-“  
“Later, Keema. My boy is here. Come on, Ryder. Let’s get home.”

Scott sighed as he lay out on the ratty old couch.  
“I missed this.”  
“I thought you hated this couch.” Reyes handed him a glass of whiskey before motioning Scott to move over. Scott lifted his legs so Reyes could sit down before placing them over his lap. “Now you say you missed it and are taking up all of it.” Reyes took a sip from his own glass before closing his eyes and leaning back.  
“Not the couch. It’s horrible. Worse than Liam’s. I have a spring in my back right now.”  
“So what then?”  
“You really going to make me say it?”  
“Maybe later.”

The comfortable silence stretched into minutes.  
“So, everything good with the Pathfinder?”  
“Yep.” He swallowed the last of his whiskey before setting his glass on the floor. “How about the Charlatan?”  
“Same.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
Reyes lifted up his glass.  
“I’m empty.”

Scott grabbed both their glasses, walked over to the bar and got them their second round. He handed Reyes his glass before laying back down, his head in Reyes’s lap. He smiled as Reyes ran his fingers through his hair.  
“So, how are things with my love?”  
“I went first last time.”  
“I seem to recall differently.”  
Scott ran his hand down Reyes’s face.  
“And of course you’re always right.”  
“About this, yes.” Reyes leaned down to kiss him. “Tell me.”  
“Things are good. Sara being awake helps. Though I don’t get to the Nexus to see her as much as I would like.”  
“I like her.”  
“You’ve never met her.”  
“Which is a crime. But we’ve talked. She seems to be the more sensible one of you two.”  
“Yeah. She would never have fallen for you.”  
“Good thing because I only had eyes for you.”

Scott snorted.  
“What? You doubt me?”  
“I’m sure the first time you saw me you weren’t thinking how hot I was but about how I could further your plans, Mr. Charlatan.” He winced as he realized what he had said. He had broken the rules. And said something very stupid on top of it. “I’m sorry, Reyes. Please forgive me.”  
Reyes swirled the whiskey in his glass, not meeting his eye.  
“Do you want to know the truth?”  
“No. I mean.” He sat up and faced Reyes. “I know the truth. It’s just...”

Reyes finally met his eye, smiling as he ran a hand down his chest.  
“Who said something?”  
“Vetra”, he sighed, laying his head back in Reyes’s lap. “I was getting ready to leave the ship and mentioned you’d been busy with stuff.”  
“Ah.” Reyes emptied his glass, handing it to Scott. “I went to-“  
“Reyes, did you murder innocents or families?”  
Reyes smiled down at him.  
“No.”  
“You steal from the starving?”  
Reyes quirked up an eyebrow.  
“No. The opposite actually.”  
“Did you cheat on me?”  
“No.” Reyes placed a kiss on his hair. “I would never.”  
“Then I’m good. I wasn’t lying, Reyes. I don’t need to know all you do day to day. Just no hiding the big stuff.” He went to the bar to refill their glasses. Normally they stopped at two but today seemed like a three drink day.

“And yet it bugged you.” Reyes accepted his glass back, before setting it on the floor. “What Vetra said?”  
“No.” He lay back down after taking a sip from his glass.  
“Really? Cause it seems like-“  
“No one gets us. Not really”, he murmured.  
“Keema does. And I’m sure Sara.”  
“Yeah. The day she is cleared, I’m bringing her here to finally meet you.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
“They just see what they think we are. What they only think we are.”  
“The Charlatan and the Pathfinder.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You want to know what I see?”  
“Tell me.”  
“My sweet, beautiful, young boy.” Reyes grinned at him, brushing his hand down his face. “Just like I saw since the second time I saw you.”  
“You sweet talk--. Second?”  
“You were right”, Reyes sighed. “When I walked into the bar I thought he’s cute. Definitely a bonus. Now how can I use him to further my plans?”  
“The second time. When was-“  
“After you met Sloane. You came out of there all fired up. It took everything I had not to personally show you the maintenance corridor before I backed you up against a wall and had my way with you.”

“Missed opportunity.”  
“You would have let me?”  
“You winked at me”, Scott murmured, remembering their first meeting.  
“Really? I had you then?”  
“The rest of the day and well into the night I was having an argument with myself. You’re the Pathfinder. You have no time for a romance. Who’s talking romance? You barely know the guy and your first time shouldn’t...” He cleared his throat. “It went back and forth like that forever. If you had tried something, I probably would have let you.”  
“Missed opportunity.”  
“What I said.” He drained his glass.

“So what do you see?”  
“What?”  
“When you look at me?”  
“Mmm. Let’s see.” To tell the truth, he was enjoying this. Making Reyes wait. Teasing him. “Beautiful lips.” He pulled him down for a kiss. “Gorgeous eyes.” He smirked at him as he ran a hand through his hair. “And is that a grey hair?”  
“Very funny”, Reyes scoffed, sitting back up.  
“You are older than me. As you remind me of often. Almost as many times as Sara reminds me about that minute.”  
“I don’t think I even come close to the number of times Sara mentions that.”  
“You might have a point.”  
“So we’re good, Scott?”  
“We’ve never not been.” He smiled at Reyes. “The rest of the cluster might not understand our relationship but we do. That’s good enough for me.”  
“Me too.” 

Reyes plucked his glass from his hand and set it down beside his full one. “How long do I have you for?”  
“Until tomorrow morning. We’re finally going to find Meridan. Why? Do you want to...”  
“No. Not yet. Let’s just...”  
“Yeah”, he sighed as Reyes ran his hand through his hair. “Let’s just.”  
He didn’t know when he drifted off but he woke up to Reyes gently snoring, his head on the arm on the couch. One of Reyes’s arms was under his head, the other held him tight. The blanket usually draped over the back of the couch was thrown over him. He pulled it closer around himself. The spring was back, digging into his side. And he knew he would be sore tomorrow being curled up as he was. But at that moment he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be.  
“I know what I see, Reyes”, he whispered, closing his eyes. “I see someone. Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”


End file.
